


Out of the Dark

by icandrawamoth



Series: Apocalypse AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Incest, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: What point is there in holding back now? What power do morals and societal norms have in the face of the end of everything?





	Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy, third fic in this AU means it gets to be a legit series now. :D Also...yep, look at me boarding that incest helltrain. *shrug*
> 
> As for the title:  
> "Do you know what apocalypse actually means? It's from the Greek _apocálypsis_ , meaning to uncover what you couldn't see before...a way out of the dark." ~After the Dark (2013)

Michele and Sara are home visiting their mother when the news comes. As soon as the terrible truth has sunk in (no, it's not a joke, no, there's nothing to be done), Michele excuses himself and goes to his room. Sara and Mom are already crying, and he's on the verge of losing it himself, but he's not going to let them see it. He's the man in this house; he has to protect them. But how to protect them from a giant rock in space coming to kill _everyone_?

He can't. So he sits in his room, staring out the window at the yard and the driveway, a sight he knows all too well from the first eighteen years of his life. He's spent a lot of time in this room, whether it was just living there or doing homework at the desk or staring at freedom after being grounded for being too rough with yet another of his sister's suitors.

Sara. Michele can barely comprehend the thought of her...dying. A world without Sara isn't a world worth living in, but then again nothing will be living by the end of today. It isn't fair, though. She's so young. She's barely lived. She hasn't won a Grand Prix Final like she wants to so much or managed to meet a guy Michele approved of. He's always been hard on them, sure, but it's not like he never dreamed of walking his sister down the aisle, of seeing her happy. Sara's happiness is Michele's happiness.

A knock on the door startles him, and he turns, wiping his eyes. “Yeah?” he calls, and he hates how broken his voice is.

There's a hesitation before the door swings open, and then there's Sara, tear tracks on her face, eyes wide and shiny. “Can I come in?” she whispers.

“Of course you can.” There have never been any boundaries between them, and what use of them now, anyway?

She closes the door behind her and comes to stand beside him. For long moments, they stare together, silent. A slight breeze is blowing, disturbing the blue curtains and rustling the leaves of the tree outside the window Michele taught Sara to climb when they were kids.

“Mom went to see the neighbors,” Sara says softly after awhile. “Their TV was broken last time she talked to them, so she didn't know if they'd heard. I said I'd check on you.”

“Here I am.” Michele doesn't know what else to say. What do you say when it's literally the end of the world, when the words will be your last, and it's the person you love most?

“Yeah.” Her hands land on his shoulders, light, and Michele suppresses the shiver. The last time, he tells himself. He keeps thinking it. Everything he does today will be for the last time.

“Mickey...”

Michele always knows what Sara is thinking. They're twins; they've lived their entire life together, side by side. He knows every iteration of her expression, every fluctuation of her voice, just the way she knows his. But now, suddenly, he finds himself at a loss. Given the situation, the tremulous tone suggesting fear and uncertainty makes sense, but there's also a strange kind of...determination? Hope?

He tilts his head back to look up at her, and she's already gazing down on him, her dark eyes heavy, boring into his. “Mickey, there's something I need to tell you. Or show you,” she hedges, and that's unlike her. Sara is straightforward. It's often riled him, the way she never sugar-coats anything, but it's a fact he could always count on.

“What is it?”

She leans down, and he doesn't know what she's going to do. Then she kisses him.

Her lips are soft and plush, barely even hesitant against his, and Mickey finds himself drowning in them, in her, a hand rising to touch her hair before he suddenly comes crashing back to reality and jerks away. “Sara?” he gasps.

She's biting her lip, but her face is defiant. “If we're all going to die today, I'm not hiding this from you anymore.”

“Sara! I- you-” He can't speak. Can barely breathe, because this is _world-shaking_. Sara, his sister, his twin, the woman he loves more than anything in the world, kissed him, on the lips. And like she _mean it. Like that._

“Yes, me. _Us_ ,” she confirms, as if that means something. Her hands go to her hips, insistence driving out uncertainty. “We've been tiptoeing around this for _years_ , I know you've felt it to, and if today is our last, I'm not going out without making good on it.”

He curses, running a hand through his hair as he tries to think. Somewhere, hell must be freezing over. Somehow, the words that find their way out of his mouth are, “What if Mom catches us?” It's not the first time in his life he's thought them, but the first time he's said them aloud.

Sara's eyes go wide. “So, you...” She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, makes herself answer the question. “It doesn't matter. I don't care.”

Michele laughs weakly. “It'll kill her.”

Sara's expression goes shaky again. “The asteroid is already coming. Mickey...I don't want to go through this alone.”

Michele's heart breaks along with what little resolve he ever had. “Come here.” He pulls his sister into his lap, and she comes willingly, a leg on each side of his. He cups her cheeks gently and pulls her in for another kiss. This time, nothing could pull them apart.


End file.
